You're a what?
by Anthro23
Summary: Set in Potter-verse, this is the story of young Tilliana who is on her way to becoming an expert in dragons when she meets a man who is head to toe muggle. World belongs to JKR but so far I haven't used her charaters but really this is screaming for Charlie Weasley . OC/OC I know I'm crazy if I want people to actually read this Please give it a go. I'm rating it M for safety.


**This is set in Potter-verse but doesnt have any of JKR's characters in it (yet. i may throw some in later for fun). Its a story about a girl who is studying dragons and she meets and entirely muggle boy. Can he learn to accept her world? And, can she bring a little excitement into his?**

* * *

Speeding forward, ice hitting her revealed cheeks and prickling her skin like tiny arrows, Til urged her broom to increase its speed as it streamed only metres above the icy, snow covered ground, her eagerness to move warranted by the beautiful Arctic Icedrake Til was chasing with all her mite. This study could establish her name in dragon expertise. The white, lizard-like creature scurried violently over the ice, swerving and dodging Til's every attempt to get close enough for one of its glistening, pearly scales. Harder and faster she flew as the beast scampered over the cracking ice, towards the crevice in the ice wall ahead. Til's attention was diverted by the enormous shield of ice and snow speeding towards her and the pearly, glistening tail connected abruptly with her broom and caused her to skid across the snow carpet to a painful stop. _No _she thought _I've lost it,_ she may never get another chance to obtain one of the magnificent Icedrake's scales. Til prised herself off the cold and cracking ice and felt a sharp sting in her wrist. Her glove had abandon her in her fall and in its place was a long, bleeding gash from her hand up her forearm with 4 pointed, razor like scales embedded in the flesh. Til, overwhelmed with excitement, picked out the scales taking care not to break them more than hurt herself. After she had retrieved all her jewels she placed them carefully in the leather pouch that hung around her neck, put her soaked gloved back on, and scrambled onto her now slightly damaged broom. Till began her short journey back to the main camp, smiling with pride in herself.

"I've done it!" Til exclaimed to her friends and colleagues as she clumsily launched herself from her broom and marched into camp.

"You've got one? Well done Tilliana, your father would be proud!" her greying professor shouted over the crackling of the fire he was fuelling.

"One? Hah, I've got four!" she ran over to him with smile from ear to ear "Look" she removed the leather pouch from her robes and tipped the scales into her superior's hand who took them graciously and returned to the fire's light to examine them.

"Your back." Til turned, her grin still intact, and faced her friend Alton carrying an armful of fire wood. Alton did not look as pleased as she had hoped he would be. Despite that she ran to hug him, willing her pride and happiness to transfer from her to him through her thick, winter robes. He gave her a brief one armed hug while he struggled to maintain his grip on the kindling. "I'm happy for you" he told her in a voice as hard as the stone his face seemed to be made of.

"Come on, smile!" Til implored, but he didn't. She rolled her eyes, smiled and trudged through her tent's opening. "Katrina! I did it! Now I can get back to civilisation!"

"Are you kidding! You love it out here." Katrina called back from behind a muggle laptop screen, desperately hoping the battery would last.

"Well, that I do but I'm late for work and you have a date." Til said smirking and removing her outer gear and changing into a pair of lose jeans and a long sleaved T-shirt "Come on. Portkey leaves in a few minutes."

"I really don't think I should go. I'm behind on assignments. Plus, I've only met the guy once! And, I looked like crap at the time!" Katrina complained while she packed up her belongings .

"All the more reason to astonish him with your beauty." Til grinned ear to ear. "Now hurry your skinny butt up or I will be late for work... Merlin forbid." She joked.

* * *

Once back in Diagon Ally the two girls split ways. Katrina went to a nice wizard restaurant and Til ran to muggle London where her job in a dirty, smelly, old bar awaited. Tucking her wand back into her leather backpack she entered through the staff entrance in the back and instantly was hit with the overwhelming smell of beer and body odour.

"Merlin, why do I work here?" she asked herself as she put her bags in the back room and clocked on. Saturday nights were busy so she wouldn't be home until late tonight. Well, more like early the next morning but she needed the money more than she needed her sleep. So, quickly she changed her shirt to something a little more revealing before starting her shift and stowed her bag in a locker. For the tips, she tells herself.

After about two hours behind the bar, pouring beers and making cocktails for the hens night an additional staff member started. Being a young, good looking guy he took over the hens party, leaving her to flirt with intoxicated men in order for them to keep buying. At about 11:00 pm things began to get rowdier as drinks flowed more freely and more groups entered, clearly already drunk. One group of men were practically carrying one of their companions, cheering and yelling. A bachelor party. They made their way to a booth, hooting and hollering obscene things about marriage, before one of the men broke off from the group and headed to the bar. "6 schooners of your finest, thank you." He rapped his knuckles on the bar's wooden counter and grinned mirthfully at Till, who really had not patience for people who didn't know their limits. She quickly complied with his request and lined the beers up on the counter.

"Thirty-three pounds, thank you." Was all she replied. Despite her earlier good fortune, she wasn't in the mood to play up to customers tonight.

"Ahhh, can you put it on a tab for us?" He asked her, arranging the glasses to allow him to carry three at a time.

"I'll need to hang on to a bank card or driver's licence if I do. It will be safe in the til." She added at his indecisive look.

"Alright, why not?" He said as he fished his wallet out of his pocket and handed over his licence. Without a second glance Til opened the register draw and slid it under the silver clips. The customer was gone before she entered the new tab into the computer.

It wasn't long before the group was asking for more drinks. This time shots and spirits. Sometime later, while Til was collecting abandoned glasses from the spattering of tables, she walked right into the midst of the ruckus of a group. One man, presumably the bachelor, swung his arm around her shoulders causing her to right her tray very quickly to avoid causing a mess of broken glasses. "Here, sweetheart!" He slurred, trying to stuff a handful of notes down her top. She stopped him, quickly. "That should cover the night." The other around him laughed noisily.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave." She had already encouraged them to slow down, serving them glasses of water with their drinks as protocol dictates.

"Yeah, we are going." He said, righting himself and finishing the last gulp of his most recent beer. "Keep the change, sweetheart." He belched after that and Til turned away from him so that they wouldn't see the look of repulsion on her face. _Lucky girl, he's marrying_ she thought sarcastically. The group then picked themselves up and stumbled out of the pub, singing and cheering loudly. She kept the change.

The bachelor party being one of the last groups to leave, it wasn't long until the pub was being cleaned and the register draw counted. Upon opening the draw Til noticed the driver's licence still held in place by the metal clip. She sighed heavily and turned it over to read the address and then pocketed it. She would return it tomorrow after she had some rest. He probably wasn't home yet anyway and if he was, he would be in no state for company.

Upon arriving home, in her little one bedroom flat, Til stretched and plonked her bag in the worn sofa. On her path to the shower she discarded her clothes, leaving them lying dormant in the hallway, awaiting the time they met the clothes hamper. After her shower she merely flopped into bed, exhausted. Her wet hair, being short, didn't soak the pillows...much.

* * *

**Really I'm posting this to see how it goes. if no one likes the concept or the writing ect. I wont post anymore. I'll keep it all to myself :)**


End file.
